On efface
by Hermaline
Summary: « Il la dégoûtait. … Elle repensa une dernière fois… ». La première et dernière phrases. J’ai pas d’inspiration.


Titre :On efface

Auteur : Hermaline

E-mail : J

Résumé : « Il la dégoûtait. (…) Elle repensa une dernière fois… ». La première et dernière phrases. J'ai pas d'inspiration.

Saison : 8, Peter est là L

Note : J'ai fouillé dans mes notes et j'ai vu l'idée de cette fic basée sur une chanson de Julie Zenatti (dans son dernier album Comme vous). Dès les premiers mots je suis partie sur une expérience personnelle. C'est fou comme c'est autobiographique. Bien sûr, j'ai adapté et « hyperboliser » tout ça, et surtout, ça se finit bien. Je me rends compte que ça convient pas trop à Sam et Jack mais bon, tant pis.

Dédicace : (par ordre alphabétique comme ça, pas de jalouse !) A Charlène, Claire et Violette : mes remèdes

Du même auteur : The essential

Laira : le retour Laira : The return)

Bedshaped

Meetings and food

Prouver l'amour

L'âge de raison

Officielle

(j'en ai peut-être oublié)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**On efface**

Il la dégoûtait. Son fiancé la dégoûtait. C'était bien parti comme mariage ça… Une fiancée qui refuse que son futur-mari la touche… Comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? Comment avait-IL pu lui faire ça ? Bien sûr, elle n'avait omis aucune objection… Bien au contraire… A se souvenir si fort, le colonel Carter de l'US Air Force sanglota de plus belle. Si ses amis la voyaient, ils penseraient qu'elle venait de perdre un proche. Et pourtant, c'était l'opposé. Du moins, en partie.

Ca fait mal. La plus grande douleur selon elle. Et selon beaucoup d'autres également. Elle souffrait tellement ! Les larmes noyaient son si beau visage, si illuminé, si serein d'habitude… Maintenant, seule la détresse se lisait. La détresse, et la colère. Pour l'instant, elle n'en avait pas conscience, mais elle était bien présente. Une colère sourde envahissant son âme. Vengeance. Un mot. Une envie. Mal. Faire du mal. Blesser, tuer, anéantir… Ne plus souffrir. Redevenir celle qu'elle était. Celle qu'elle était avant.

Avant de sentir ses lèvres contre les siennes. Son corps contre le sien. Ses bras la serrant à l'en étouffer. Ses mains effaçant par de douces caresses la douleur afin d'y déposer du plaisir. Ses paroles, son souffle, sa passion…

Le colonel Carter laissa échapper un gémissement de désespoir alors que les larmes coulaient à flots. Toujours aussi nombreuses. Elle ne savait plus où elle était. Seulement ce qu'elle faisait : pleurer. Depuis combien de temps ? Plusieurs heures…

Non. Aucune douleur physique n'était aussi atroce. Aucune. Comment en était-elle arrivée là ? Comment ? Elle aimerait tellement pouvoir lui en vouloir. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait de toute son âme, de tout son corps. Tellement qu'elle hurlait de douleur. Non. Elle n'arriverait pas lui en vouloir. Il lui avait tant donné. Il lui avait enfin donné ce qu'elle avait attendu pendant des années.

Jack O'Neill et Samantha Carter avaient fait l'amour. Tout simplement.

_On peut trouver ailleurs_

_Un peu de passion_

_On sait que tout passe_

_Sans illusion_

_Il reste cette envie d'amour en absence_

_Même si on dit_

_C'est sans importance_

_C'est sans importance_

**Flash Back**

Sam frappa de légers coups à la porte. Si légers que Jack les entendit à peine. Mais il les entendit. Voyant son regard éteint, il la laissa entrer. Elle ignorait encore qu'elle ne partirait que le lendemain matin, après s'être réveillée seule, nue, dans la chambre.

Jack la laissa engager la conversation, après tout, c'était elle qui était venue à lui. Visiblement, elle allait mal. Et instinctivement, il savait déjà que c'était à cause de lui, et pas de son Peter. Alors doucement, elle parla. Comment il arrivait à lui faire mal tout en lui faisant du bien. Comment elle s'en voulait de regretter de le connaître. Comment elle aimerait ne jamais avoir croisé son chemin. Comment elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le voir en face d'elle sans partager sa vie. Juste un peu. Elle aimerait la partager juste un peu. Un peu plus. Elle expliqua également comment il arrivait à la faire sourire rien qu'en étant là. Comment elle se sentait mal, fatiguée, éreintée de n'être qu'un fantôme désormais. Oui. Un fantôme. Elle n'avait plus de corps, plus de sentiments. Une seule chose la tenait en vie : lui. Et qu'il n'essaie pas de lui dire que Pete était l'homme de sa vie. Elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui. Elle ne l'aimait pas. Pas autant que lui.

Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Les rares fois où ils avaient frôlé le sujet rien n'avait été conclu. Il comprenait bien qu'il devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Elle avait fini sa bière, et ne faisant aucun cas du fait que ça ne faisait pas une heure, elle s'était levée, lâchant un « Aidez-moi ». La suivant dans le couloir, il avait répondu « Je vais essayer de faire quelque chose ». « Alors dépêchez-vous, s'il vous plaît ». Puis elle avait descendue l'allée.

Il la regarda s'éloigner mais soudain envahit par un élan incontrôlable il parcourut les quelques pas qui les séparaient et la serra dans ses bras alors qu'elle se retournait face à lui.

Le reste était flou. Elle s'était laissée aller contre lui, dans une étreinte attendue depuis tellement longtemps. Elle ne fit même pas attention aux voix qui passaient dans la rue, seules témoins de ce rapprochement. Avaient-elles conscience du bonheur qu'elle éprouvait ? Avaient-elles compris qu'elle signait là un moment de sa vie qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa tête, à lui en faire mal ? Jamais elle n'avait cru, alors qu'elle se trouvait dans ses bras, qu'elle ressentirait de la douleur quelques temps plus tard.

Le reste était flou. Lentement, il l'avait lâché en lui murmurant « Ca va aller ? ». Au bord des larmes, elle avait répondu « Non mais bon… ». Et alors là, ou d'autres l'aurait laisser partir (n'est ce pas ?), il la prit par la taille et la reconduisit chez lui. Elle avait compris de suite que c'était maintenant qu'il allait faire quelque chose. Il fit plus que la serrer dans ses bras (litote non ?). Beaucoup plus (désolée Charlène, pas de détails cette fois-ci !). Irrémédiablement plus. Et elle n'opposa aucune résistance. Elle répondit allégrement. Tout simplement.

_Puis bien sûr on efface_

_Ces petits bonheurs_

_Que l'on vit trop vie_

_Mais qu'on garde sur le cœur_

_Malgré tout on efface_

_Puisque tout passe_

_Mais quoi qu'on fasse_

_Rien ne meurt_

Le général O'Neill explosa littéralement son putching-ball (j'ai pas trouvé l'orthographe exacte) en lâchant un juron retentissant. Il s'arrêta net lorsqu'il prit conscience des larmes silencieuses coulant le long de ses joues. Il lui avait donné. Il l'avait laissée. Il l'avait ignorée. Comme si rien ne s'était passé. Ils se voyaient toujours autant. Bien sûr. Restaient professionnels. Evidemment. Mais les regards se baissaient, les pas se faisaient rapides, les têtes lourdes, les membres raides. C'était fini. Rien n'était vraiment commencé, et pourtant, c'était fini. Le général se laissa glisser sur le sol. C'était fini. Il avait tellement honte. Oui. Tellement honte d'avoir écrit ça. Il l'avait regardée un bon moment, alors qu'elle dormait paisiblement, un sourire au coin des lèvres, et finalement lui avait laissé un mot : « C'est fini ». Il était persuadé qu'elle comprendrait. Mais ce qu'il ignorait c'est qu'elle n'avait pas compris. Comment pouvait-il l'abandonner ? Elle savait qu'il l'aimait, il lui avait prouver. Il avait voulu lui prouver. Ses regards troublants, ses étreintes passionnées, son sourire ravageur. Ravageur. C'était bien le mot.

**Fin du flash-back**

_On pense avoir tout comprit_

_Tout savoir_

_On peut tout offrir à quelqu'un _

_Ne plus se revoir_

_Mais tout ce qu'on lui donne_

_Même pour un soir_

_Ça reste de l'amour_

_Qui donne envie d'y croire_

_Envie d'y croire_

Elle se releva brusquement et alluma la lumière. Tout autour d'elle des vêtements jonchait le sol. Ses vêtements. Les vêtements de Peter Shanahan. Ceux qu'elle avait rageusement éjecté semble-t-il, bien qu'elle n'en ai aucun souvenir. Comment pourrait-elle supporter les gestes de son futur-mari alors qu'elle avait goûté à ceux de son amour ? C'était ça. Il était la dernière personne à l'avoir touchée. Elle ne voulait pas que quelqu'un d'autre effacent ses caresses, ses baisers, son souffle… elle voulait garder Jack O'Neill contre elle, sur elle, en elle.

Son regard se posa sur son reflet. Elle était dans un état déplorable, et pourtant, elle voulait qu'il la voit. La colère était parfaitement installée. La vengeance dominante. Criante.

Elle saisit ses clé de voiture et refit le trajet fait quelques jours plus tôt.

Des coups brusques le firent sursauter. Il ouvrit la porte et fit face à un visage rougit de larmes, à des yeux perçants, inquiétants, paralysants. Il n'eut même pas le temps de penser la moindre chose qu'une gifle retentissante éclata sa joue gauche.

Il la regarda stupéfait.

Elle n'allait pas mieux. Pourquoi n'allait-elle pas mieux ? Elle avait évacué toute sa douleur pourtant ! Toute sa haine ! Haine ? Non. Elle n'y pouvait rien. On ne choisit pas ce qu'on ressent. On ne peut pas. Et pourtant, elle avait essayé. Un bras tremblant et hésitant s'écarta pour la laisser entrer. Elle ne fit que quelques pas car elle se retourna, les yeux embués de larmes. Leurs regards s'accrochaient. Le désir revenait, la douleur disparaissait. Il s'approcha doucement, craignant qu'elle ne le repousse, mais elle ne fit rien à part fermer les yeux. Le général O'Neill déposa des baisers passionnés dans le cou du colonel Carter.

Il fondait littéralement devant elle. Comme elle devant lui. D'un même mouvement, ils reprirent chacun leur place : l'un contre l'autre. « Je ne veux pas de Pete ».

Il soupira. Ils savaient pertinemment que cette soirée finirait comme l'autre. C'était comme ça. Ils ne savaient pas pourquoi ils s'aimaient. Mais ils s'aimaient, et ils n'y pouvaient rien. La matinée finirait-elle comme la précédente ? Non. Jamais elle le voudra revivre ça. Cette douleur profonde, comme si quelqu'un vous sciait lentement en deux, comme si on vous appliquait un fer rouge sur tout le corps. Comme si vous vous consumiez sans pouvoir l'empêcher.

« Promets-moi que tu seras là demain ». Il resserra son étreinte et chuchota au creux de son oreille « je te le promets ».

Elle repensa une dernière fois à ce mal qui l'avait saisi. Elle avait survécu. Elle songea aux autres qui vivaient la même expérience. Elle pria pour que chacun trouve le remède pour ne pas sombrer, comme elle. Pour ne plus sombrer.

Elle repensa une dernière fois…

_Puis bien sûr on efface_

_Ces petits bonheurs_

_Que l'on vit trop vie_

_Mais qu'on garde sur le cœur_

_Malgré tout on efface_

_Puisque tout passe_

_Mais quoi qu'on fasse_

_Rien ne meurt_

_Rien ne meurt_

**Fin**

Toujours bâclée, décidément ! J'ai tout écrit en 1 heure. D'ailleurs, ma fin m'a été LEGEREMENT inspirée d'un rêve que j'ai fait cette nuit. J'en ai marre de ses rêves qui finissent bien !

C'est jamais comme ça en vrai !

Voilà, merci d'avoir lu, et commentaires toujours ici  plus !


End file.
